The Lost One
by purplefire98
Summary: In the midst of the greatest war on Earth, one man and his cat attempt to survive the unavoidable Nuking of Central U.S. Many countries have created various super weapons, all of which level out against each other. The man may not know it now, but the nuke is no ordinary nuclear bomb, but an enhanced on that could have unexpected results. the radiation may cause strong mutations...


_**The Lost One**_

**Chapter I**

I awoke in the morning around 6:00 A.M. Central Time. It was Day 98 of the great war of legands. In 98 days, three powerful countries; Russia, China, and North Korea, came out with some brand new tech; Explosive Grass. They had apperently joined forces and were threatening The U.S. and Japan with war. Naturaly the government creates another weapon, which was given the nickname of Devestating Spike Fish, or DLF. The DLF were small spiked fish shaped weapons that would be dropped ontop of enemies. After the U.S. revealed this, Japan decided it was there turn and created TBAT; Teleporting Battle Armor and Tools. TBATs were black armor and weapons that could be summond by breaking an orb on your head. you would instantly be battle ready.

After a long period of time, in which the three countries and what was the begining of The Legands; U.S. and Japan, debated about world counquerization, A war broke put. the three countries titled themselves: Legands Of Gods (or as The Legands call them, LOG) and released their weapon in the plains of the United States, many died. The Legands quickly retaliated and began to dispose DLFs all over the oposing faction's land. then LOG began to attack Japan directly.

Japan obviously was prepared and sent out un armed men to "negotiate" with LOG camps in their land, when LOG attacked them "un-expectedly" The Legands revealed their TBATs. caught off gaurd, LOG retreated from most of it's camps, leaving supplies for The Legands behind. Unfortionately, they left behind some live grass as well. Many Japanese warriors died in the corosponding explosions of plant.

Now we stand at somewhat of a mute point. LOG can barely leave any of it's lands to deposite more grass in the U.S. as their lands are surrounded in DLFs, nor can they set up camps in Japan as to the TBATs. The Legands cant get to half of the U.S. because of dangerous grass, nor can they use their TBATs in an attack. The Legands know what will happen and are preparing for the worst. LOG is gonna Nuke, and we all know where. right in the center of the U.S. right on top of our Nuclear storage. and there is nothing we can do to stop them.

I stand here today, at the foot of my bed, right in the center of the U.S, as one of the last remaining citezens who refuse to leave. My life has been quite dull and un-eventful. I couldn't care less about the incoming nuclear outcome of my home, it is my home! and i am never going to leave! even if they come in here and try to drag me out at all costs!

My family have all left to Canada, same as all the sane Central U.S. citezens. all but me, my cat Whiskers, and Mrs. Leona, the old lady down the road. she says her life is gonna end soon any ways. i believe her, she is 111 years of age as of tommarow. im gonna throw her a minor party, maybe even bake a small cake. if i can find the materials to do so in this abondoned town of Ottumwa, IA.

I step over to my closet and get dressed in my light blue shirt and my dark blue jeans. I head out to my Living room, feed the cat, and then go to put on my black shoes. when i have them on my cat brings me his leash. "wanna go for a walk?" i say as i hook him onto it. "Lets go!" we head out the front door and walk down in the direction of the old supermarket. _Maybe it still has power?_ I think to myself.

When we arrive, I realize that i was right, it did have power, but it just ran out but 2 minutes before we arrived. "We gotta hurry." i said to Whiskers as i rushed us in. We rushed to the refrigerated section and pulled out neccassary suplies, like milk, butter, cheese, cream (for Whiskers), and a few other refrigerated items. We then headed for the Bread section and grabbed some of that. "good thing they left out these carts huh?" i poitlesly asked Whiskers. he meowed back. We kept shopping until we had everything. We headed out, ignoring the alarm, and headed home.

It was around 12:00 P.M. when we returned. I made myself a sandwhich and oured out some cream for Whiskers. I ate as I put everything away in it's corosponding area. After I was done, I finnished my sandwhich and put Whiskers' empty dish away. I then left Whiskers to his buisness and entered my study. I spent the next 5 hours reading Brisinger, the 3rd book In the Eragon series.

5:00 P.M. i began to make a simple mushroom stew when Whiskers started to act strangely. "whats wrong?" I asked him. Animals could sense impending danger before any one else, cats were especialy good at this. He led me to the back door. i opened it up and stepped out. i looked around, nothing. I scaned the ground, still nothing. I looked up. I couldn't believe my eyes. A large plane like vehicle has passing over. I'm not an expert, and I may not have seen it up close, but it looked like a North Korean Jet carrying a Havok grade bomb, A.K.A. a nuke. I turned to look at Whiskers. "Thank you Whiskers, You have just saved our lives!" I ran and picked him up.


End file.
